Who Will
by PureLavender
Summary: Neji and Hinata are forced to marry when they love someone else. Will they get used to each other or hate each other. Bad summary but better inside. Nejihina, slight Naruhina and Nejiten..oneshot


**AN:) Hi Guys, this is just a random idea that crossed my mind while reading a NejiHina fic. I have seen that always in such fics where Hinata and Neji are forced in an arranged marriage there's lot to experiment with as regards plot. So I'm gonna give a try at this one shot where Neji loves Tenten and Hinata loves Naruto and at the behest of the clan elders they have to marry. **

**Enjoy:):)**

**Hinata's POV:**

Hinata woke up teary eyed feeling the dampness of her tear streaked face. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and got up to get about her daily chores.

"Why Otou-san", said Hinata, her voice reverberating through the whole Hyuuga compound.

"I'm in no way accountable or answerable to you Hinata. Learn to behave first. My decision is final and irrevocable. You are to marry your cousin Neji. We have to preserve our bloodline and he succeeds me as the heir. You being the potential candidate are to marry him in less than a week", Hiashi said keeping a straight face.

"But it isn't fair otou- san, I love someone else...", Hinata kicked her heels on the ground.

"Stop acting like an obstinate kid. I know who you fancy...that..that ominous demon...I have made up my mind...It will be better if you relent happily or else its your choice to make your life a living hell..", Hiashi departed.

Hinata's cries fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>"I don't know w-what am I going to do...help me...", Hinata pleaded.<p>

"Shush..don't cry...we will find a way out...", Naruto smiled taking Hinata in her arms.

"What if Father comes to know we meet secretly at your apartment", Hinata asked perturbed.

"Well...I guess then somebody else will be here to keep us company when we have ramen", Naruto grinned.

Hinata playfully nudged him. She stared hard at his eyes. She had never seen such pure oceanic eyes. How unfortunate it was that she would no longer be able to feel his bear hugs, his dimpled sugarcoated smiles, his lingering glances, the way he would cook for her, bury her in his arms, reassure her and most of all make her feel beautiful.

Some foreign hands will be roaming around her body now. Someone else's hands will cup her face. Someone else's eyes will lock with her.

_Who will tell her her hair matched that of the night sky. Who will buy her lilac flowers to compliment her eyes and lie on her lap_ _watching the cloudy sky. Who will run miles in the rain to fetch her a lily from the pond on the other end of the city. Who would eat her burnt tempura. Who would kiss her hand in public and make her faint. Who would flash their pearly whites at her and say" enough training, lets grab ramen". But most of all who will leap across her windows at night, hold her hand reassuringly, wink and say" I like people like you Hinata-chan"._

Hinata weeped. Soft sobs wracked her body. Naruto consoled. Tonight they will glow together and share more pain than happiness.

* * *

><p>"Its about time Neji-kun we stopped seeing each other", Tenten whispered with an expressionless face.<p>

"Yes, I believe its best for the two of us.", Neji almost strained his voice.

"Can't we elope", Tenten asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"No, I can't go against my clan..I have to marry Hinata sama...opposing their decision could invite catastrophic repurcussions. I intend to keep mess out my life". Neji almost barked.

"Does that include me", Tenten whimpered.

Neji's eyes softened. "You know its not possible. My heart belongs to you and I will always love only you", Neji said hugging Tenten.

Tenten inhaled his scent. " Vanilla is it,", Tenten smirked.

"You know me better, its yours", Neji smirked.

Tenten cried. The person she loved was being taken away from her.

_Who would she bake cookies for. Who would say "I hate sweets" yet eat her sweets contentedly. Who would visit her late at night at the training grounds and help her perfect her art with the weapons. Who would give her those 5 word lectures. Who would get show her seething anger and give her passionate kisses all the same. Who would use her shampoo and say it sucked. But most of all who would curl his fingers through her hair, lean in and say" Your fragnance smells better than heaven...mind if I take TEN with me"._

"Neji I hate her. Don't marry her. Don't stay with her. Don't love her...", she said the last part quietly to herself.

"I won't but she may", Neji closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hinata inspected her wedding kimono. It was beautiful lavender one with white roses embroidered all over. The obi was violet and it accentuated the hue in her eyes. It was her mother's. She ran a hand again through it feeling every crease blankly.<p>

A knock on the door was heard and Hinata immediately woke from her trance.

"Yes come in", Hinata beckoned for whosoever it was to come in.

"Hinata sama, you you look beautiful...I came in to say that if you are ready the proceeings are to begin now.", Neji stated.

"Oh Neji nii chan its you...", Hinata asked annoyed.

"I wanted to have a word with you", Neji replied, his face stoic.

"Go on". Hinata said in a low tone

Neji stepped closer. He gingerly intertwined his hand in Hinata's hair, slid his fingers down her curls and said.

"They are soft but not as soft as hers. I wish your tresses were chocolate brown", He let out a wry smile and left saying" Come soon".

Hinata's jaw dropped. What was that supposed to mean. Then it dawned on her..chocolate brown hair... Tenten..ofcourse Neji must have loved Tenten. Her heart ached. So she wasn't the only one who loved another.

* * *

><p>"Do you Hinata Hyuuga take Neji Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband"<p>

"I do"

"Do you Neji Hyuuga take Hinata Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Hinata approached Neji, never for one moment breaking eye contact. Neji walked, his stride reflecting his unwavering confidence. He gently took her chin, kissed somewhere near her lips and whispered in her ears" _I'm sorry your lips were never mine to taste_"

Hinata leaned in, kissed Neji passionately, his eyes widened instantly when she muttered

"But yours are now mine forever. _And I promise you an enemy's kiss tastes better than your beloved_", she shoved Neji back a little.

* * *

><p>Their wedding suite was simple. No fancy decorations. A king sized bedroom with flower petals strewn tastelessly on the wine red satin sheets. The scent of the Vanilla candles wafted in the thick air. Two robes were carlessly thrown on the bed and a large window showed it snowed heavily outside.<p>

Hinata sat daintily on the couch and intently watched the snowflakes teasing the bare tress outside.

Neji entered the room and Hinata didn't spare him a second glance. He was seething inwardly at Hinata's childlike resentment towards their marrage but whether they both liked it or not they were betrothed and had to live through this marriage responsibally.

He walked closer to her and without any warning picked her up bridal style and carried her gently to the bed. He placed her down and leaned in saying

"I know its not me you want but you will have some part of me growing inside you after some time", he stated in a sensual tone.

She rose slowly rose and spat in his face. "I will die before you touch me..I belong to Naruto and You are my dear cousin nothing else"

"At least I'm dear", he smirked nuzzling her face.

She got up to leave but he flung her on the bed. He got on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head. He pushed himself hard on her body and glared at her eyes. They were wet. He sighed.

He got off her and offered her a hand. She took it shakily.

"Come here", he offered. He took her in a tight embrace and consoled her" I'm sorry for behaving that way. I guess I wanted to vent away my anger and I took it out on you. Look I know its hard for the both of us but now that we are tied in this sacred relationship let's try to make a fresh beginning", Neji tried to sooth her.

Hinata nodded . Neji brought her face closer to hers, cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. Hinata blushed. He touched her forehead and said" _I guess I could live with burnt tempura. Its not hard to like people like you_", he grinned.

Hinata gasped. How did he?

"I had a word with Naruto . I knew you loved him. Well I can't be him but, _but would white roses do instead of lilies_?

He took out a white slightly crumpled rose from the back of his kimono and touched it to Hinata's cheek.

Tears trickled down Hinata's face,.."I...I'm sorry...I love him..he-he...how w-will I stay without him", she cried harder.

Neji hugged her harder." Shush don't cry, how about we go grab ramen"

Hinata almost laughed and lit up. Neji wiped up her tears and started to leave when Hinata caught his wrist, tiptoed to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. She gave him a long passionate kiss and withdrew for air.

"What was that for.", Neji asked dumbfound.

"You see you weren't the only one who sneaked out before the wedding. I met Tenten-san and she wanted to convey this farewell gift to you. She was shattered and wanted the best for you. She wished you luck and said she would never stop loving you...and 1 more thing", she handed Neji a bottle of Vanilla shampoo.

"She said your hair gets frizzy in winter".

Neji sighed sadly. Tenten would never change. He took Hinata's hand firmly and left to have some ramen. It was cold outside.

Their hearts belonged to others but through some strange alchemy of their hearts they got closer to each other by loving other people.

**I know, I know its a bit wierd. The last portion and the wedding came as contrived and I did not make sense in some portions but this was my first NejiHina fic. They were a bit OOC I know. Still let me know what you thought.**

**Please please review.**

**Love PureLavender.**


End file.
